


First Time

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Bay Boy Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor





	First Time

This is not how Rafa pictured spending his trip. 

Yes, he wanted to go to Spain to visit family. Yes, his family said they would provide them with a place to stay, but to say he was surprised was an understatement. His family failed to mention that they would be staying in a room together with only one bed. Each night, they would awkwardly climb in bed, staying on their respective sides. When morning came, he was always nestled into his friend’s side with Daveed’s arm wrapped around him. 

They never mentioned it again when they got out of bed. Just a soft smile and Daveed would get up to shower. Rafa would watch him leave in nothing but his shorts. There were a few mornings he’d picture himself in the shower with his friend and his hand would soon find its way past his boxers. He always managed to finish before he returned in nothing but his towel, which always made matters worse. Rafa would get in the shower, clean himself off, and mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. 

On their final night, they climbed into bed again, on their respective sides. Rafa rolled onto his side again, nestled into Daveed, who wasn’t laying on his side. His hip pressed right into his friend’s cock. 

“Shit”, Daveed groaned

“Are you–you have a–”

“I know. Sorry”

He noticed that Daveed didn’t make an effort to move. He pushed his hip against Daveed again, smiling at his reaction.

“Want me to help you?”

“No”, Daveed answered a little frantic, “I can’t let you do that”

“Why not?”

“Because…I…you…okay”

Rafa pulled Daveed in for a soft kiss. They took their time exploring. Daveed rested his hand on Rafa’s lower back, pulling him in closer. He pushed his already hard cock against Rafa, watching in awe as he pulled away and moaned. 

“You’re mother is in the room right next to us”, Daveed chuckled as he softly bit his friend’s neck

Rafa pushed himself even harder against Daveed before he pulled away. He kissed his way down his chest until he reached his cock. Once Daveed’s boxers were on the floor, he sucked the tip, tasting his precum on his tongue. Daveed gripped the sheets, trying not to moan too loud.

Rafa took Daveed’s thick cock all the way in, until his nose was buried on his pubic hair. Daveed gasped at the sight. 

“Fuck”, he moaned

Rafa watched in amazement as Daveed seemed to come undone from just his mouth and hands. The older man trembled against him, biting his lip. He tapped Rafa’s shoulder and he finally pulled away from him. He returned to his original spot, nestled against Daveed.

Daveed pulled Rafa’s cock from his boxers. He grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and roughly stroked both of them. He returned to Rafa’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving hickies all over him. Rafa cursed under his breath, rocking his hips against Daveed’s hand.

Rafa pulled him in for a kiss and it was no where near as soft as before. In a matter of moments, they both came at the same time on each other’s stomachs and Daveed’s hand. 

They made out as they came down from their highs and Daveed stokes became softer. Rafa’s body trembled as he collapsed into Daveed. 

After they cleaned themselves off, Rafa happily fell asleep with Daveed’s arms wrapped around him. 


End file.
